World ends with you
by Axuree Rheeid
Summary: --No tiene que ver con el juego-- Y cuando el fin del mundo se acerque... Alguien en silencio esperará hasta el final, sólo para abrazarte, para besarte, para que le notes, y para dejar que su mundo termine en tí. -Canvia- -fluff-


**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia no me pertenece y ñe. PERO CASI PARÍ ESTA PAREJA (?) Y SOY LA ORGULLOSA MADRE DE ESTE FIC~ ='D**

* * *

22 de octubre de 2012

Oh, rey. ¿De quién fue la brillante idea? ¿El paje, el bufón, el príncipe, o la cocinera? ¿Fue el consejero? ¿Fue usted mismo? Y tumbado en el suelo, Letonia se hace preguntas poéticas. A su lado, acurrucado y hecho un ovillo en su _sleeping-bag_, Lituania descansa, sus parpados cubriendo el verde de sus orbes. Letonia se lo queda mirando por espacio de un minuto, contemplando cómo su pecho baja y sube con parsimonia, dormido, frágil, una estatua viva. Si mira al otro lado, está Estonia, con un brazo bajo la almohada y sin sus lentes, que están cuidadosamente protegidos en un bolsillo del sleeping. Habría problema si rodara dormido, pero Letonia sabe que él no se mueve mientras duerme, tal como se acuesta es como amanece. Acaricia su cabello con ternura fraternal, y él suelta un gruñido y se acomoda más en su almohada.

Todo ha sido idea de América, eso de acampar. En mitad de un centro comercial que ha sido descontinuado. Todos juntos. De pronto le ha dado la nostalgia al americano, y ha organizado esto, cual fiesta de graduación (o campamento?) alegando que muy pronto la tierra sucumbiría al apocalipsis y entonces ya no se verían más. Un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Letonia, preguntándose si todo ello del fin del mundo será cierto. En medio del jaleo que se hubo armado, ya fuera por nervios, o por cólera, creyó escuchar un susurro, una voz apagada, apenas un vestigio de sonido. Una dulce voz tranquilizante, mucho más que la de Toris o la de Estonia, que la de Ucrania o la de Sealand, pidiendo que se conservara la calma, que todo estaría bien, que el mundo no terminaría, que su hermano exageraba…

¿Su hermano?

Pero antes de que pudiera identificarla, la discusión "el fin del mundo llega o no llega" llegó a su clímax y la perdió. Por un momento pensó que la hubo perdido para siempre, y por un momento se volvió loco, buscando esa suave voz tranquilizante en medio del caos. Era como avistar tierra firme en un naufragio, una islita encantada y tranquila en pedio de la tempestad, sin embargo rodeada de bruma y difícil de localizar.

Pero no pudo.

Letonia suspira y hace una mueca, para luego cerrar los ojos y prestar atención a su alrededor… sus hermanos están dormidos, o al menos, pretenden estarlo, pero hay países que no. Hay países que, como él, se encuentran nerviosos, no saben qué hacer, y las telas se rozan y podría jurar que escucha dos o tres lloriqueos aquí y allá, algunas disculpas, discusiones por lo bajo. Ruidos de besos (¿En cuántas partes del cuerpo?) E intentos de consuelo. Escucha una canción de cuna, escucha un "discúlpame por todo lo que he hecho" sincero y puro, escucha un "yo siempre te amé" que casi le hace estremecerse, en medio de ese concierto susurrante, con la música de los grillos de fondo, un concierto dulce donde cada voz sigue su propia melodía de amor.

A nadie le gustan las despedidas, ¿Verdad?

Raivis lo sabe, porque antes de que sus hermanos se durmieran, hicieron lo mismo. Eduard le dijo que no se preocupara, que el mundo no iba a terminar, pero se le arrimó tanto como no lo hizo en toda su vida, y le había acariciado el cabello y le había murmurado (ese murmullo sincero, puro, que ahora flotaba con ligereza de bailarina en el aire) que le quería mucho. Toris se hubo reído de las ideas de América, pero también había abrazado afectuosamente a Letonia antes de irse a dormir, y hasta depositó un beso en su frente. Rusia también se había acurrucado a dormir con sus hermanas, Polonia cepilló el cabello de Lituania para dormir, sin criticarle ni una vez, y Natalia no rechazó el abrazo de buenas noches de Toris. Si Raivis dirige su mirada a la izquierda, y ve a Rusia, incluso él siente que no puede odiar a éste hombre, al menos no hoy.

El murmullo adquiere más voces pero se mantiene al mismo volumen, y se hace más sensible a la vez. Aparecen los sollozos y las risitas por lo bajo, las promesas, los secretos, más amores van surgiendo y las riñas parece que se solucionan. Letonia sigue con los ojos cerrados, evocando el mundo perfecto que le hacen sentir.

Y de pronto, en medio de todas las voces, una sola, un hilillo agradable se deja oír.

Letonia abre los ojos de improviso y se incorpora ligeramente. Esa voz… entonces no fue un sueño ¡Esa voz tenía dueño! Oh, pero es tan dulce y tan armónica como débil y apagada, por lo que tiene que esforzarse por escucharla, quedándose quieto y eliminando las interferencias sentimentales que se entremezclan en aquella olla de sonidos. Siente que ha olido una rosa roja en un campo de jazmines: diluido, pero presente.

El hilito dorado murmura algo, al parecer esa persona también se está lamentando. Raivis se muerde el labio inferior. No quiere irse del lugar donde ha "acampado" y no quiere dejar solos a sus hermanos (pues después de todo, les quiere demasiado) pero un pensamiento acuchilla su alma y le enreda, como un tortuoso alambre de púas: Si el fin del mundo está cerca, como dijo Alfred… Si dentro de dos meses, todo acaba… Y esa voz desaparece…

Serán los dos meses más tortuosos que jamás haya vivido, con o sin apocalipsis, y lo sabe. Letonia siente que su vida no volverá a ser la misma después de oír esa voz. Al menos… al menos quisiera saber quién es su dueño, invitarle a su cumpleaños, tan cerca y tan lejos, el 18 de noviembre… ¿Y si es su último cumpleaños? ¿Y si, peor, aquella persona celebra pronto su cumpleaños?

Toma todo el coraje que puede y se arrastra fuera de su sleeping bag. Avanza a gatas por el campo minado de naciones que sufren en silencio, o no tan en silencio. Su pijama de rayas facilita su avance al impedir la fricción entre su piel y el suelo, y siempre procura seguir esa voz. No le preocupa incordiar a nadie porque, en primer lugar, más de la mitad estaban aún despiertos. En segundo, se ocupaban de sus propios asuntos sentimentales, un chiquillo no iba a alterar su ya muy desgarrado mundo. En tercer lugar, todo estaba a oscuras, con suerte distinguirían su silueta marcada por el rayo plateado de la luna. Él no sabía quiénes se besaban y quiénes se golpeaban, y ellos no sabían quién se arrastraba por el piso.

Así pues, avanza, aferrado al murmullo de aquella voz que fluye como brisa dorada sobre un río encantado de aguas cristalinas. Poco a poco, se hace más nítida y la escucha mejor, y finalmente, da con su dueño, y se queda sentado separado por unos cuantos metros de él, intentando recordar su nombre… No logra distinguir su cuerpo, pero un haz de luna muestra una roja hoja de maple pintada sobre su saco de dormir.

¡Canadá! Claro… Es extraño, no recordaba que su voz fuera tan dulce. De hecho, no recordaba su voz en absoluto y se sintió un poco culpable. ¿Cómo lo había ignorado tanto tiempo? Era curioso lo que la oscuridad podía hacer.

Volvió a gatear, hasta cortar la distancia entre ambos, y él se giró. Traía los lentes puestos y parecía mirarle, y estaba completamente solo.

-Bone nuit. –Susurró él. Letonia no sabía que hablara francés… le sienta bien. -¿Quién eres? ¿Francia? –El mayor escudriña la oscuridad.

-S-soy Letonia… -se inclina un poco, hasta casi recostarse a su lado. A gatas, resultaba la figura más notoria de todo el lugar. -¿U-usted es…?

-Soy Canadá. –Sonríe. -¿Qué te trae por acá?

-Uh… -Sus mejillas enrojecen y no entiende por qué, pero agradece que el otro no le vea. –E-esto… yo… pues…

-¿Tienes miedo? –Pregunta el con preocupación. –Casi todos tienen miedo… pero, no te preocupes, el mundo no se terminará. Alfred sólo imagina cosas.

El canadiense se ríe con suavidad, y el cascabeleo de su risa rompe todas las defensas y las inseguridades de Letonia hasta hacer que su temblor disminuya. ¡Ni siquiera él mismo sabía lo aterrorizado que se encontraba! Y este hombre…

-Gracias… -Murmura, y nota como el canadiense se le pega más, hasta abrazarlo. La situación sería extraña en un ambiente más normal, pero como no es el caso, Raivis sólo traga saliva y le abraza de vuelta. -¿P-por qué e-estas solo?

-Oh, mi hermano y Francia han ido a visitar a más personas. Aunque… Sigo sin entender cómo me has encontrado.

-Le escuché…

-¡Ah! Ya… -Sonríe. –Casi nadie lo hace… muchas gracias.

Y recibe un beso en la frente. Más bella recompensa no pudo obtener, siente que sus mejillas se derriten, y que su corazón se sincroniza con el de él para luego acelerar considerablemente, y que sus sentidos se embotan, y que… ¿Será esto lo que llaman amor a primera vista? Y… y si el mundo acabara… no… no, por favor. No ahora que le ha encontrado. No…

Letonia hunde su cabeza en el pecho de Canadá y éste lo nota, y le acaricia el cabello. Letonia suspira, es reconfortante, aunque sean sólo meros consuelos a sus sentimientos platónicos. "_Dios, no dejes que el mundo termine, quiero quedarme así por siempre" _piensa pero no lo dice.

-¿Canadá-san?

-¿Mmm?

-Esto… ¿Si el mundo se acabara, extrañaría usted a alguien? –El letón cree notar como el mayor le abraza con más firmeza y piensa que es por la pregunta repentina, pero su corazón desea que sea otra cosa. Aún si tiene tan solo minutos en este nuevo estado de enamoramiento…

-Non. El mundo no se acabará, Letonia… -Responde con suavidad, su timbre colándose por los oídos del menor y haciéndole sonrojarse.

-¿Cómo está tan seguro? –Pregunta él, y Canadá le toma la barbilla y lo mira a los ojos.

-Te conozco desde que te independizaste, ¿Sabes? Fui el primer miembro del G8 en reconocer tu independencia… -Sonríe, y Letonia, sonrojado, se pregunta si habrán cambiado el tema. –Pero no sé si sabes inglés.

-C-claro que sé i-inglés. –Tartamudea y el otro le sonríe.

-En ese caso, querido Letonia… World ends with you.

Un casto beso es depositado sobre sus labios, y Letonia apenas alcanza a reaccionar. ¿Ha sido una declaración de amor? Una brisa de culpa se escurre por entre sus dedos. Canadá le ha estado mirando en silencio… Y no se ha dado cuenta. Pero ahora sí. Ahora sí… Y si el mundo se acabara mañana, ya estaría satisfecho. Dicen que las almas gemelas se encuentran casi inmediatamente, ¿Verdad? Y se van juntas y se pasan toda la vida buscándose, aunque a veces estén junto enfrente de la otra, en sus narices, esperando… esperando… como Canadá. Y ahora que el fin está, o no está, cerca, siente que ha encontrado el pedazo que le faltaba, el hilito que no encontraba por estar poniendo atención a la olla de grillos que eran el resto de las naciones. El apocalipsis empieza y termina en tí.


End file.
